Darkness Comes In Red
by C1
Summary: My first upload to FFN. It tells what's going on inside of Fei's mind during a.. certain event *SPOILER*


Darkness Comes in Red  
  
I sit here quietly in my dark corner of The Coward's mind. Chained to the walls with nothing but his consciousness between reality and I. He keeps all of the happy memories to himself. They are locked away in his protective shell. He forces the painful memories onto me. I have no knowledge of happiness or love. All I know is bitterness and hate. He controls when I am to be free and when I shall be a prisoner in the depths of his consciousness. When things aren't going his way, he retreats to his shell, freeing me of my chains and destroying the barrier. But it is all temporary. While he goes to his shell, he sleeps among his memories of happiness. As he sleeps, I am on stage. Able to do as I please until he awakens. While I'm in my dark prison, I am aware of all our surroundings. I see what he sees. I hear what he hears. I feel what he feels. Yet it is all so far away, as if a distant dream.  
  
Outside I can see figures of people.. "our" mother is one of them. So is "our" father, but he is almost dead. His condition obviously brought on by the third and final figure. A tall man in a black cape. He wears a mask to hide his face from the world. I can hear The Coward screaming, trying to get mother to help our father. I can tell he is crying, because I feel the warm tears trickle down our cheek. The Coward thinks that if he screams enough, our mother will help. But I know better. She is not our mother anymore. She has changed. His cries for help do not effect her. I hear The Coward pleading with me. Begging me to help our father. That man. He is also a coward.  
  
My barrier shatters, yet my chains remain unbroken. It doesn't matter. I can still do my work even with these bonds.  
  
The air around us crackles and bursts into yellow flames. I can hear The Coward as he mentally pleads, telling me to stop this. All I do is laugh at him. The sky grows black, and the wind blows with a destructive force, tearing apart our home. Beams of energy fly out of the yellow flames, ripping into the man in the cape and our father. I can hear their sweet screams of agony before they die. I see a large red bolt heading towards us. The Coward is trying to stop me. I can tell he is afraid of hurting himself in the process. He looks away as the bolt comes closer. I suddenly hear an explosion followed by a scream of pain. Warm drops of blood splatter against our face. He looks up, and sees our mother. She came in front of the bolt and allowed it to hit her.  
  
She looks towards us, but there is something different in her eyes. They are no longer cold and uncaring. They seem warmer. I've seen this before, in The Coward's past memories. Is this what he calls "love"? She drops to her knees and falls onto our shoulder.  
  
I feel my bonds being broken, and I begin to float out of my dark hole. The Coward is pushing me on stage. As I ascend, I can hear his accusations. Screaming at me because I killed mother. He retreats to his shell to sleep, and I break through the surface.  
  
I hear a clatter at my feet and look down. Our mother's cross pendant has fallen to the ground. I look out onto the real world. I know that this time, The Coward will sleep forever. I shake our dead mother off of me, and head out to begin my reign of destruction.  
  
I am the demon within.  
  
I am Id.  
  
  
  
--C  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
I do not own any of the characters/events in this story. They're all © to Squaresoft Inc.  
  
Thanks to P.A. Baumann for the title of the story, and for saying that my writing skills didn't suck as much as I said they do.  
  
If you made it to the end of Xenogears, then you'd know what this story is about. But you don't know what's going on inside of "The Coward", or Fei's, mind. So this story is supposed to give you an idea of what was going on, or, at least, what I thought was happening. So the story itself is mine, but the events are from the game.  
  
If you couldn't tell by now, the main character is schitzophrenic.  
  
*Disclaimer* 


End file.
